Empty Galaxy,Lone Soul Season 1
by FloweredMe5
Summary: A series about each and every redakai warrior on their way to success and justice,and how they have to deal with 3 ntains ZanexMaya,KyxZair,BoomerxDiara.Note:This is Season 1,after that it's seasons 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings!Please,dont read this and the following chapters if you dont want to see rest,continue on!_

Chapter 1,Act 1 Wanted Victim

It was very dry in this place,the no water was wind carried one single white daisy was was the reason it was there?

Ok,let me clarify this Flowers represent the color of a union of one soul with another 's a happy time going in the desert?Must mean this ain't a this is a start,of one thing...

BOOM!A laser had cutted the land close to the flying petal,slashing it in someone was looking for something.

-"I bet clearing out stuff here will make this mission faster"-Zane said,launching laser beams here and the laser beams were Sonic was saying it,anyways.

-"God dammit,where in the world is...Huh?Hey guys,Come here! "As soon as he said this,Zair and Techris came over running,uh, stopped to gasp for breath.

-"_*gasps* _Finally?"-She asked her brother.

-"Of course finally,by the way,why are you two so...amazingly tired?"

-"Ahhh,It was a looooooonng story"The two said in unison."

*Flashback*

_Zair ran like crazy,so as Techris,who drilled the ground at the same they searched for the kairu,something hold on to Zair.A must have imagined she went berserk all ,in a flash of a drill,shred the bug without hurting they reached a total of 1,540 miles,they accidentally encountered a group of snakes,and oh boy,just imagine how much they then,when reaching Zane,there was a total of 3,000 miles run._

_*Flashback End.*_

-"So what you're saying is that you COULD NOT COME BACK IN TIME?"

-"Uh,yes!" The two responded back.

-"Boy,well you two should bet that I'll-

-"Bet what?"Maya said appearing from a side,along with Ky and Boomer.

-"Team Stax?Ah,well,we found the kairu first,so how about...a kairu challenge?"

-"Kairu Challenge ACCEPTED"Ky said.

-"Bruticon!Anti-Matter Beam!"

-"Metanoid!Plasma Sword!"

-"Cyonis!Lightining Strike!"

-"Harrier!Feather Daggers!"

-"Silverbaxx!Earth Slam!"

-"Frostok!Hail Storm!"

(PLEASE FORGIVE ME if the all the monsters and attack names were wrong,also if i only use the attacks names i know,in future chapters i will find out all the attacks.)

-"Lightning Spear!"

When Zair threw the spear,Ky and Boomer could dodge out of the attack,but Maya was,for some reason,drained out of energy,so she got what was worse is that after the spear struck her,she got those cheek marks on her face...they started glowing white.

-"Maya!-Ky called out to her-are you,wait!Boomer,somethings wrong with her,look!

-"Huh?Oh,you're right,-He said,taking a moment to notice-But go on,help me while i take care of The Radikor!-He then turned back their direction-Hail Storm!"

The damage he did caused a great impact on them,while as for Maya...!

She took two deep breaths,then looked back at team noticed they got up quickly after Boomer had attacked them HAD to do then all she saw was...

The others,who were fighting,noticed her eyes color going white,then all of a sudden...

BOOM!Maya redirected Zair's attack,seemingly without having to put effort,with a force like attack completely made the Radikor lose.

-"uhh..guys?-Maya said weakly-what ever did i do?i just ended up seeing nothing but white,i got blinded".She stood up.

-"Really,blinded?-Ky asked-Well,we saw you redirected the enemy's attack back to them,but you were not really looking at what you were doing."

-"Well,that doesn't matter-Maya said,finally standing up-Lets go,we would not leave without this kairu!"

The trio went down to retrieve the Maya was retrieving it fom her own X-reader,she noticed that Boomer and Ky were not ,they were running back to the X-scaper.

_"Ah well,i could manage it without them,at least manage any attack."She thought to herself._

"Are you sure?"A voice said.

"Huh?Who's...?Looking around she noticed...THE RADIKOR!?

" . .I-She began.

"Well, who is thought you got rid of the mighty Zane once and for all,but you didn' true mission for today was not even to collect kairu, was to capture you to bring you back to Lokar."

"With that being said,i suggest you run away from my brother,Maya!"

Maya started to the Radikor soon catched up with the end,they did capture was taken to lokar.

While as for Mookie,he and the others found out what happened to 's Beard started to grow.

"Oh,please Maya!Come now!"-He whined as he went to the captain's seat,turned the engine of the X-scaper on and went to search for Maya.

Back in Lokar's Lair...

"Ah,i see you have found Maya!"A voice echoed through the place.

"Lokar?Grandfather?"

"Yes,it's me Maya."He said revealing himself.

*gasp*

Lokar just cackled."Maya,i have great plans for of them,is that you join my side-

"Never!"

"You OBEY!As I was saying,you will join my yourself welcome in Team will be the team you will be with until i finally conquer the kairu and the ,Team Radikor,search for ."

As Team Radikor exited the lair,Maya rolled her didn't beleive what was passed the cold winter outside of the and the others got a kairu finally broke the silence.

"Now,Maya,will you help us or will you just stand there like a total loser and wait for me to tear you into a piece of-

"Stop!It's not one of your babish rants again,right?You call yourself leader,boast it out proudly,but im telling you,pride does take a spill you know!Im just tired,tired that I have to be pursued by Lokar every time,tired to face E-Teens,they never learn,and besides,The Imperiaz should know that they will never have their parents back,Lokar is using them!You should never fight for someone to get what you want,its such a pity!The Battacor and Radikor,that's you,are those who will just want to rule the universe!But we,Stax,the good guys,dont even think on rulling the universe!Then I get pursued by Lokar,who wants me to join the bad side!But i would refuse to beleive that i wont see my friends again!I would refuse to beleive that the evil will win!But most of all,i would refuse to beleive that you guys will serve this condemned person,Lokar!My friends,condemned people are not people worthy of dying safely!These people need to right their wrong!An if you dont beleive me,then dont think you will see hapiness again!Beleive wanting to win by the dark side are blind to see the reality."

Everyone was wide-eyed."Maya,Ive never seen this kind of talk from you,well,before!"Zair she smiled and walked up to her."And I'd refuse to beleive your wrong about I be proud to accept im now at goods side?"

"And me as well!I wont like to be blind anymore."Techris said,walking up to her.

"Zair,Techris!Please!Dont beleive that scunt!Stay here with me!"

"Come on Zane.I know you dont like Lokar,cause hes SOOO not worthy,right?"Maya replied to him.

"NO!You're saying such dumb-jock things!"

Maya sighed."Well okay,but look at who you let down."She pointed at Zair,then at Techris."You dont feel like your worthy of letting these two go,right?"

"Well,no but...its just that i cant go from evil to i broke that rule while i trained with Master Boaadai-

"Doesnt mean he hates you."Maya said."I remember those times when you were best friends with were they went."

"You just read my mind."He walked to Maya.

"Well,what are waiting for?Lets retreive that kairu and go send it to Master Boaadai!"

_**Thats it folks.I hoped you enjoyed,and i wil update a new one talking about were team Radikor and team Stax are heading to,to retrieve the kairu!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Empty Galaxy,Lone Soul

Chapter 2 Betrayal-Part 1

Team Radikor came to a dark alley in an urban it was so weird,because nobody was even stopped for a moment,then something was the 's glow was amazing,nothing ever seen walked up to the artifact,realizing it was...?She couldn't think of what it could glow of the kairu was so bright that she couldn't see what the artifact was.

-"I can't see anything,the glow is way too must be a special artifact."she said.

-"Well,lets try recollecting the kairu first,and then we'll see what it is."Zane reasoned.

-"You do seem to think clearly sometimes,Zane"Maya said to and the other two walked up to the artifact,and collected the after they collected it,their X-readers emited an electric shock,then went off.

-"The X-readers,they got bugged!"

-"Mine as well"

-"Me two"

-"Me three,four,five and six"Techris others laughed.

-"Well,i guess we shouldn't all,it's not that-"Maya was interrupted,because just at that moment,the retrived kairu went out of the X-readers."Huh?"she kairu was escaping."Chase that kairu!"She started to chase the kairu,but the kairu cleverly got its went through a shop display window,turned counter-clockwise,then dissapeared."Where did it go?"Techris asked."I think it went here."Maya said,pointing to an alley where the sun clearly shone through the was very bright."That is what i feel"she ran to were Maya pointed,noticed that the alley was also covered with metal tubes,blocking the cleverly did a flip,trespassing the big bars up ahead,then another,then another,then doing a double flip in the air until she finally reached the kairu in the other her X-reader responded and started to work back to normal,like the other X-readers from the recollected it,then came back to her teammates the same way she had done before.

-"Great job,sis"Zane kairu split in between the X-readers.(or X-drives,it kinda is the same.)

-"Now its time to give Master Boaadai the kairu.I wonder why Ky and Boomer had not come they're oh my gosh,Mooke!He must be worried for me right means he'll have a long beard for some time."

-"It also means you will need to leave when we come to Master Boaadai."Zane sighed.

-"No,not right now!Today is November the 7th, 7x10,10 because i chose anyway,70 is your i will stay here 70 ?

-"Agreed!I like that idea!"Zair responded.

-"Ok,now let's get going back to were we will go,ok?"Techris said."I don't want to miss a single second of this new side were on."

-Break-

-"Maya!I can't beleive it!She was captured!Maya!"Mookee cried.

-"Calm down, cant appear here now like it was nothing,but she cant be away for so much time either,you'll see she will ceirtainly come back."Ky said,trying to cheer Mookee up.

-"Uhh,guys-Boomer called to them-Im sorry to bother you in your little emotional conversation,but Radikor got the deposit before us,so i think we'll have to head back."As Boomer finished,Mookee got up and wiped his tears off."I will wait,if that's what you want."He headed to Maya's room on the ship,and sat down at her bed._"Be a brave don't cry."He thought_

** Radikor be able to go give Master Boaddai the kairu in time to prevent a battle with Team Stax?That's it i would like to say im really sorry for how the review came out.I edited it,but nevertheless,it just stayed the and see us again on the next update. **


End file.
